


Blood for Blood

by MarthaPants



Series: The Blood of A Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boats and Ships, Crack, Darth Vader fucked up, F/M, I know nothing about ships, Like Boats and Stuff, Like Literally if he hadnt done anything Kylo wouldnt be in this mess, Literal Ship Talk, Literally Will Go Down With This Ship, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Part Two, Pirate Rey, Rating May Change, Sort of Dark Rey, Takes place on a ship, Whassupp it's Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaPants/pseuds/MarthaPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the Blood of the Skywalker Series<br/>This is where the plot really gets moving so don't worry. </p><p>-Kenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murder, Murder

Days, weeks, a month, passed and still he never asked. He stood silent by her side as she planned all details to kill his mother. Numbed, thinking the charms were doing their work. Fear held his heart, but not for himself. It was odd thing for him to feel. He could sense she felt the change in him as well.   
Rey did not know Ren well, but his entire demeanor was off. After they had stepped back onto the G.Jedi, he grew quiet for a while. Only every now and then would he speak to her. Keeping his men closer to him, not telling them Rey’s threat to the Queen. He considered it something he would have to fix on his own. He did not want any more people’s deaths in his hands. No more casualties.   
“What’s wrong with you?” Rey stepped in front of his sitting body, hands on her hips.  
Her cabin was dark, the night taking over. The candles no longer holding the light they use to after so much usage. The ship rocking slightly in the waves. It was light shake, no danger in it.   
Ren laid still on the floor, plotting in his head. He had hoped she would fall asleep, but he knew Rey hardly ever slept. It was a strange thing; she never seemed to need it. In the morning, it was if she had slept a full night. He knew better, she allowed him to sleep in her room every now and then. In the night he would wake from her shouting and cursing. He never knew what for, but it was never from sleep. She did not sleep at all.   
“Nothing Captain,” he sat in his spot. His hair was all over the place, losing its once glorious volume.   
“Get up,” she ordered, leaning her weight against her left leg. She crossed her arms as she waited. He stood, towering over her. “Go to sleep,” she pointed at her bed.   
“What? No that’s your bed,” he declined. She pushed him towards it.   
“You know very well I don’t sleep,” she groaned, struggling to move him. He began walking forward, slowly moving his feet towards her bed.   
“Are you sure?” Taken back by her sudden kindness. She stopped pushing him as he walked to her bed on his own.  
“Yes, I’m tired of you moaning in your sleep because your back hurts,” he sat on her bed. Instantly sinking into it.   
“What is this?” He said laying on it. Sinking his hands into the bed’s softness.  
“I stole from a queen. Softest bed in the entire world, if I do say so myself,” she snickered. The mattress hugged Ren in. He rested his head onto her pillow, feeling better.   
Sleep came easily. The scent left on the bed from Rey comforted him. The smell of sweet coconuts and the faint one of rum. An unlikely pair, but easeful nonetheless.   
Rey glared at how easily he drifted into sleep. Quite shocked at the fact he fell so fast, people usually don’t sleep where they don’t feel safe.   
His mind, even in his deepest state could not help, but think of her. Her lips haunted his dreams. In his dreams it was completely fine for this to happen. She wasn’t real, just the physical image of her. He was conscious and aware that he was dreaming. His head pictured her dressed as the woman did in Alderaan. Adored in a long pink dress, hair brushed, but still just as beautiful. Asleep, but still as awake as ever, he worried if she was more than just a image in his mind. Scared he wanted her on a deeper level, although it was simply insane.   
Rey was beautiful and extremely attractive, but personality wise Ren did not like her. She cared for only herself, down put men, and in his opinion evil. How could he learn to like her in any possible way other than physical?   
The sound of breaking glass awoke his dreams of Rey. Dreams he wished he could forget. He opened his eyes, fixing his sight on her cleaning up the glass. He guessed the ship rocking knocked it down.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, questioning while he even bothered caring about her.   
“Fine,” she said wiping her hands on her pants. Going back to her desk, staring at the map nailed to the wall. Alderaan was half a world away, he thought that his men that had sailed away on lifeboats would never make it to land. At least not before the G.Jedi would. He would be stuck with Rey for months at the speed they were going.   
She was not in any rush to get there. Everything needed to be perfect because nothing could go wrong. She could finally be at peace once it was over.   
“Why don’t you sleep?” He was curious, he would admit. She was interesting. Entertaining almost. His curiosity about her confused him on many levels.   
For a long time Rey did not answer. Five nights later, he was in her bed again and she was staring at the map again.   
“I can’t sleep,” she answered simply. He had forgotten his question, or ever asking it.   
“What?” He turned his body to face her, although she never looked his way.   
“You asked a while ago why I don’t sleep… I can’t,” she held a knife in her hand, twiddling with it.   
“You can’t sleep? Have you tired?” He decided to sit, leaning against the wall.   
She snickered, “Obviously I have tried. It’s impossible, I’m cursed,” her words gradually turned to whispers.   
“Cursed? What do you mean?” He bit his lip, afraid of the answers he would receive.   
“They call it the Curse of Vader,” she sat down in her chair, kicking legs onto the table.   
“Vader? Like Darth Vader?” Ren thought he was myth, something people joked about. A tale his mother told him to keep him on path.   
She said nothing else that night. She just nodded at his question. His mind was breaking; he was dying to know what she meant by cursed. Could such a thing be possible? Of course witchcraft was real, but cursed to Ren felt a bit of a stretch.   
A curse was not a real thing, it was a tale. Ren began questioning everything he had been taught. Rey, although younger, had seen more of the world than he had. She had never stepped foot in a school, and she knew far more languages than him. He may be educated, but Rey was smart and she knew the world. Maybe he was wrong.   
The next morning, when Ren awoke, Rey’s body rested against the bed. Her head on the bed, sitting up right, and her legs stretched out in front of her. Her eyes were closed, and the vest she always wore was on the ground next to her.   
He did not move, keeping his head on the bed he stared at her. There was no bags under her eyes and her hair was terribly tangled. He noticed there was little freckles along her cheeks and nose. Rey’s skin was much darker than his, burned by the sun far longer than his had. And her lips were still as pink as before.   
He wandered how she was sleeping as she had said she could not. He decided to get up, and with the smallest move he made, she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She stayed silent as she grabbed her vest and put it back on. Ren watched her button it as he put on his boots and jacket. Despite it all he still put it on.   
“You were sleeping,” he stated when they were both done dressing.   
“Trying to, sometimes I can drift, but I can’t sleep,” she shrugged, pondering why she bothered explaining. “I have things to do,” Ren knew what that meant; they walked out of her room onto the deck.   
The ship was quite alive, since there free nights were only a week away. The faster they worked the quicker they would arrive at Alckers. All too happy to work.   
As per usual, Jaime was already at Rey’s side by the time they stepped out of her private cabin.   
“Good morning, Captain,” Jaime greeted happily, “Your majesty,” Jaime bowed, mockingly.   
“Good morning peasant,” Ren bit back, looking in the other direction. Quite tired of Jaime constantly insulting him, he decided it was time to fight back.   
Jaime stepped forward ready to pounce, but Rey held her arm out stopping the 16 year old girl.   
“Ren stop acting like a child,” she scolded, pushing Jaime back. “Jaime, leave his royal highness alone,” she snickered. Ren rolled his eyes and joined his hands together behind his back.   
The insult reminding him that he was in fact royalty. He was the Prince of Alderaan after all.   
“Alright, alright,” Jaime raised her hands surrendering.   
“What’s the damage?” Rey asked, getting back to business.   
“Nothing, crew’s really excited. Um, one of General’s crew started talking to Starla,” both girls sighed.   
“Why is that a problem?” Ren questioned, leaning against one of the masts. He wished he was shorter or that the girls were taller, so he did not have to constantly look down.   
“Starla is easily swayed and men are easily aroused,” Jaime noted, giggling. She may have seen most of the world already, but she was still quite young.   
“My men would never bed a pirate,” he crossed his arms. Rey gasped, slightly offended.   
“Too far,” Rey elbowed his ribs. He groaned, staying still. “Besides, it’s crazy to think they wouldn’t. Think about it. Your men have been at sea for months, and now they are surrounded by women,” Rey explained. Ren exhaled deeply, coming to the realisation that the girls were right. He had to make speeches about this problem nightly when they were on his ship. His men could not control their stupid manly urges. He was having trouble himself, how could he expect any better from his men.   
“Oh dear. Which one is talking to her?” It could never be Louis, he had no interest in any person sexually.   
“Not the little boy, the weird one, with the mustache,” Jaime gestured around her own face.   
“Vincent,” he concluded. He should have known, none of the ladies would give Aaron a second look. He was only fourteen years, with the body of a ten year old.   
“That one. Starla told Parker she thinks she’s in love,” she giggled. Rey huffed, remembering exactly how innocent her little first mate was. 

Jaime had never kissed anyone, other than when Rey kissed her. But that was not a kiss, more of a celebratory gesture. Rey felt protective of the young girl, never letting her go out to the taverns alone. It came as no surprise that even the thought of love made her squeal.   
“I’ll need to talk to her then. Ren you talk to your men. I will not have a baby on my hands because your boys can’t keep it in their pants,” he nodded, not surprised that there was no protection on the pirate’s ship. He stepped forward as Rey stopped him. “Not now though.”  
Jaime then continued to inform Rey about everything else going on. Focusing mostly on the damages caused by the HMS Resistance. Many of them had been taken care of, but they had not stopped at an actual port for them to get supplies to deal with them. Other than that there was not much, very little happened during the night.   
Ren, as he did daily, followed Rey around as she completed her duties as captain. Finding himself staring at her body more often than he should have. She noticed, for he was not so subtle about it. For some odd reason, she found pleasure in it.   
It had been a long time since she had an admirer. It was flattering. It made her want to taunt him. Deciding against it, for the sake of her mission. She did not need distractions and he sure was becoming one already.   
“You should take that off,” she suggested. She noticed that he put on his jacket despite the weather. The closer they got to Alckers the hotter the days were, and the colder the nights.   
She saw the sweat forming on his forehead. He was dying in the heat. Ren shook his head, but took it off anyway. He rolled the sleeves of the white buttoned shirt under up to his elbows. She stared at his hands as he performed the act. Closing her eyes, and retained her focus, quickly forgetting he was even there. It continued for the remainder of the day.   
Two nights later, Ren sat on her bed before she even offered. Her mind did not care to bother when she saw him.   
“You know Darth Vader is not real, right?” His thoughts streamed back to that again as they had the past two nights.   
“Darth Vader, another person with a stupid name,” she pricked her finger on the knife in her hand.  
“He’s a myth though,” Ren countered.   
“He’s not myth, he took everything from me. He left me cursed,” she looked at the blood drop that fell from her finger.   
“What’s the Curse of Vader then?” He figured she could be joking.   
“It’s too long a story to explain,” she winced and sucked her finger, drawing out the blood.   
“We have all the time in the world. I want to know,” he glanced down at her hands.   
“Fine then,” she started. She had only told the whole story once before to Ruth May. Her crew knew some of it, but only enough. It was a story she always needed to get off her chest, no matter to who. Constantly needing to let it go for relief. She restrained herself though.   
“My father Philip Kenobi was a tradesmen,” her voice was loud, angry.   
“Obi-Wan Kenobi is your grandfather?!” The man was a legend, one of the few males boys could look up to.   
“Yes, don’t interrupt,” she smiled, “He married my mother, Aurora Bellator,” the memory of her mother always brought her joy. “I was born two years after their marriage. When I was four, my mother began her job, sailing, my father could not come because men aren’t supposed to be on ships. Later, when my mother returned… my father had cheated. She took me with her. I spent four years at sea with her. I loved every second of it, I would not have cared if I never saw land again,” he smiled, revealing to him that she was human once before.   
It reminded him of when his grandmother first took him sailing. She did not believe that men were bad luck. He loved the feeling, being out in the ocean far from land. A place where you could be free.   
“My father was an awful man, and he had gotten himself into some pretty bad trouble. Darth Vader was a person not be messed with, and my father went and did just that,” she pounded the table. “He lost track of my father, but he knew where my mother was. He did not fear the ocean or sailing, and he came for us. Sparing no one to get to us,” she planted her feet back on the ground.   
“It was my birthday, the day he came onto our ship. He asked if my mother was Philip's wife. Legally she still was, so she answered yes. I stood there while he ripped my mother’s heart out from her chest,” her teeth grinded together. “Then he ripped out mine.” She stabbed the knife into the wooden table.   
“How are you still alive?” His eyes masked her, now only seeing a broken eight year old.   
“I don’t know. I never understood how he did, but I still stood while my heart was in his hand,” she pulled the knife out.   
“I couldn’t feel anything. I felt no pain, no sympathy, I could not sleep nor eat. I was just a walking body. Before he left the ship though, he took my mother’s body and he told me I would be cursed this way forever, unless I found my heart again. As a eight year old, I didn’t know what he meant. All I knew was that he had killed my mommy and he was going to pay for what he did,” she sighed.   
Ren’s face held pain. Although he still believed Darth Vader was a fake person, how could someone do that to a child? His heart felt for her.   
“I looked for him, can you imagine an eight year old looking for the world’s most feared man? I found him when I was ten. He said he was going to tell me a secret. He gave me a map, telling me to follow it to find my heart,” she grabbed her chest.   
“It was going a treasure less hunt. There was things I needed. I found other people, cursed same as me by him. Everyone had little pieces, and I had the biggest one. It was not hard to track them all down. All making their quest known. I killed them all,” she dropped the knife to the floor.   
“How old were you?” Tears threatened his eyes. How could someone put a child through so much?   
“Thirteen, that’s when I killed the last one. I knew what I needed, and I took all the pieces. I couldn’t find my heart if there were others after the same thing. I felt nothing either way,” she grasped the key on her necklace.   
“There was two parts to the hunt you see. For the first part, there was a key that needed to be covered the blood of your own. Which meant my parents, so I looked for my father. It was easy to kill him, not because I could not feel, but because I wanted to… I covered the key in his blood and went to the place where my heart would be locked. An island, where life starts again. Placing a dead old person there, coming back to a baby. Few people knew about it. Time goes faster there through twice as fast as the normal world does,” Ren knew the island, his mother once talked about it to his father. He had always wanted to go to it.   
“The key could only open the one box with my heart in it. But there was only half of it. Once my hands touched it, it dissolved in my hands. But then I could feel it, a heartbeat,” she touched her chest, searching for the little beats that came ever so slowly.   
“Some things came back, taste, hunger, but not sleep, not fully. Most feelings came back, but then I thought of my mother and no tears came… I hurt myself, but nothing. I could not cry either,” she touched her dry face.   
Ren’s eyes had slipped a few tears, he wiped them. In such little time her life had gone to hell. He thought he had had it rough for being a man, but it was nothing compared to her. Her life had gone on a completely different past than his. She would have turned out to be an amazing General if she had had the life he did.   
“How old were you when you found the first half?” His voice was strained.   
“Eighteen,” she thought for a while. “I found a woman there. Ruth May. She told me he left her there. I told her to leave with me and just as we were leaving, he came for her. He almost killed me, Ruth May was brave. She fought him, but he blinded her. Later after some time after we escaped, he died,” she ran her hand through her hair, forgetting who she was even talking to.   
“It was not until later that I learned I needed him. I needed his blood or his offspring's blood for the second half. He made his curse so that he could always live through it. When I would find the second half, and I get my full heart back, he would die five years after I got it. Hoping that it would be enough time to find me and kill me. Everything I had worked for was gone. I had planned to take him with me and kill him when my heart was full. But Ruth May told me something, and it changed everything. He had children, but he did not know that. He was unaware that he had children,” Ren grew confused, what did that have to do with his mother or Alderaan?  
“And those awful things had the nerve to bury him on Endor, where the rest of my heart lays. I’ll kill them before my heart has even rested a minute in my chest. Because as Darth Vader believed, children must pay for their parents crimes,” she smirked, though feeling no joy.   
“But Darth Vader was not a real person,” he believed what she said was true. But his mother always told him he was not real.   
“He goes by another name,” she turned to face him, “To his children, and to most people, he went by Anakin Skywalker,” Ren gasped as Rey spit out the name.   
Ren found himself afraid. His grandfather had done this to the lady in front of him. He had murdered her mother and destroyed every piece of her being. She was going to kill his mother because of the mistakes his grandfather had made.   
His mother had lied to him. Protecting him from the awful man, and then stripping the name from herself. His entire family had been built on a lie. To protect him and themselves from anyone who wanted to take them to get back something that was taken from them.   
For a few moments, Ren shared Rey’s anger. He understood, but he could not let her kill him mother. He would have taken her place, and told Rey he was of Skywalker descent. But his mother’s heart would not bear another lost, not her child. He could not do that to her, but now he could not deprive Rey of her birth right to be able to live. He was torn between sides, but because he was a man, he was going to drag this out. He would wait to act when the day came. For now, his mind decided he was not going to let himself or his mother die, and he was not letting Rey live heartless.


	2. It's My Family Too

The pair did not talk after. It had been three days since they had spoken that night about Rey’s past. Neither of them said a word to each other, accepting that it was too difficult to talk.   
Ren went back to sleeping in the crew’s quarters with his men. He saw Rey less every day. He still remained at her side for the most part of the day, but hardly any eye contact was ever made. Whenever she went into her quarters, he would stand outside the door, waiting for her to come back out. Both afraid that if they spent an actual second alone the topic would come back up.   
The closer they got to Alckers the more excited the crew got. Everybody planning out how they would spend their three free nights. It was only four days away, all waiting for Wendy, the girl who watched the crow’s nest, to yell ‘Land Ahoy!’.   
The crew hardly slept at night, all staying up to talk about what they want to do. Jaime had slept in Rey’s cabin the past nights, talking to Rey. She hoped to convince her to let her go on her own.   
“Please Rey,” Jaime begged. Ren sat outside the door. The crew was still finishing their duties for the day. He simply waited for Rey to dismiss him to go to bed.   
“No way, what if something happens to you?” Rey sat, leaning against her desk. Jaime walked around the room as she tried to get Rey to see her point.   
“Nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself,” she countered. Rey huffed, forgetting how stubborn the girl was.   
“People are awful, they don’t care about you,” Rey gestured at her, “No one will hesitate to hurt you,” Jaime groaned.   
“We’re pirates, people should be scared of me,” she grabbed the gun that was hidden in the band of her pants. Rey grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her over to sit on her bed.   
“Here in the sea maybe. But out there, we’re just drunk criminals,” Rey sighed, wanting the young girl to understand her point of view.   
Jaime did not seem to understand where Rey was coming from. Rey always acted like they were the most feared people in all of Vela. As if men cowered at the mention of their names. Now she was countering everything she’s ever told her crew.   
“I’ll shoot them before they even try to touch me,” Jaime aimed at the door, shooting a blank. Rey raised her eyebrow. “I knew it was a blank, that could have hit someone,” she tried to explain. She examined the gun, wondering what went wrong.   
“I just don’t think you’re ready to go out on your own,” Rey pivoted away from her walking to the window in her room. She stared at the moon, and how lovely it looked gleaming down on the ocean.   
“But I won’t be on my own, the entire crew will be out,” she kicked off her boots. Knowing Rey would send everyone to sleep soon enough.   
“Alckers is a big city,” she leaned her head against the window. Jaime moaned and threw her arms in the air.   
“Why can’t you just let me go? I’m not 11 anymore” Rey grasped her neck, Jaime hit a nerve.   
Rey wanted to protect Jaime. She was her little sister in every way, but biological. Sometimes Rey thought of her as her daughter. Sure they were only eight years apart, but Rey had found her so young. If something happened to Jaime, it would mean Rey failed at something more.   
She walked over to her bed. She moved Jaime’s hair out of the way, and kissed her forehead, “Because I love you.”  
Jaime stared down, a tear slipping from her face. “I love you too, Rey,” she smiled.   
Rey never expressed any sort of feelings for her anymore. When she was younger, Rey had been so kind to her. Her touch was always motherly, but when she turned fourteen things changed. Rey treated her like everyone else, as a crew member. Even when she was promoted to first mate, things did not change.   
“Maybe I’ll let you go, for a night,” Rey suggested. Jaime jumped to her feet, filled with glee.   
“Really?” She squealed. Rey nodded. Jaime ran to her with open arms, crushing her into a hug. Rey chuckled and hugged the girl back, running her hands through Jaime’s hair.   
“Just one night, you understand,” Jaime nodded, it was more than enough for her. “Maybe I’ll let you have two nights, but the second one Ruth May will come with you,” her mind remembering the other woman in her life.   
“Sure, as long as I get one night alone,” she let go and walked to Rey’s bed. She covered herself in the blankets laying her head on the pillows.   
“Yeah, of course. We’ll talk tomorrow,” Rey sat on the bed beside her body. She brushed the hair out of the girl’s face and kissed her forehead.   
Walking onto the deck, Ren stood up as soon as he saw her. Rey’s eyes searched the deck, making sure nothing too big was unfinished. She strutted across, examining her ship as she did every night.   
“Alright, you’re dismissed,” she shouted when she reached the rudder. The crew sighed, all heading below deck to their quarters.   
Ren decided it was time they talked, even though she just sent him to bed. He walked over to the rudder, leaning against the railing. She stayed silent, not wanting to speak first.   
“Rey-” she scoffed at her name, “Captain,” he corrected. Rey began walking down the steps to the top deck. He followed, right on her feet.   
“I dismissed you, go to bed,” she ordered, quickening her pace to the other side of the ship.   
“We need to talk,” he grabbed her arm, she stopped, turned, and stared at the hand on her. “Sorry,” he let her arm go.   
“We don’t need to talk about anything,” she grinded her teeth, frustrated. She reached the railing, resting her hands on it. She stared at the water and noticed how softly the tiny waves crashed against the ship.   
“There is a lot we need to talk about,” his voice grew deeper. He leaned against the railing next to her, looking in the opposite direction.   
“I shouldn’t have told you,” she mumbled, spitting into the ocean.   
“No, it was fine that you did,” he tugged at his nose, “I’m glad you did,” he admitted.   
“Why?” she said puzzled as ever. The only reason she told him was to get the relief of letting it go. It was something stuck in her head all the time. It did not matter who she told as long as she told her story. She had no desire for pity, but there was a physical and emotional release when she finished telling him.   
“I want to help you,” the words came out choppy and stuttered. Rey’s face held surprise.   
“You were going to help me either way,” he nodded.  
“Yeah, but now I want to. I want you to get your heart back, but not at the cost of my queen,” he added.   
“The Skywalker is the Queen?!” This was new information to her, she had no idea that the Skywalker was royalty.   
“You didn’t know?” Ren bit his lip, regretting telling her that.   
“No, that makes things ten times harder,” she tugged at her hair. She would have to change her entire plan. Start from scratch, redesign her whole strategy.   
“I want to help you, but I can’t let you kill her,” Rey glared at him.   
“No. She needs to die, she’ll die either way. I’ll put her out of her misery,” it was a dealbreaker. Rey needed the Skywalker to die. There was no exchanging that.   
“I won’t let you kill her,” Ren threatened.   
“I’ll just have to kill you too,” she locked her jaw. He scoffed and began walking below deck.   
“Think about someone other than yourself for once, she has family too,” he said before disappearing from her sight.   
She groaned and kicked the side of the ship. She hated that she needed him, now more than ever. At least, she would not hesitate to kill him once it was all over. It would be like killing her father all over again, no regrets.   
He was going to help her either way, whether he wanted to or not. There was no chance she would let the Skywalker leave with her life. This was a plan sixteen years in the making. She was not going to change that because the General asked her to.   
She walked back to her private quarters. Jaime was fast asleep, snoring slightly. Rey did not mind, she hardly noticed it, it was background noise.   
She decided to sit on her only chair, other than the one at her desk, in her room. It was a long chair, one you could put your legs on as well. She rested her head down. She yawned, hardly having energy to kick off her boots. This was one of the times she wished to sleep, but drifting was going to have to do.   
Her mind wandered, she could see an ocean. A clear blue, so clean she saw the bottom. Her feet were planted in the sand, quickly running into the water. A wave came crashing down on her whole body, throwing her to the ground.   
She opened her eyes, looking around her room. She sighed and decided to close her eyes again. Drifting was more of daydreaming, with less control. It was the little state between awake and asleep.   
Her body was laid on a bed, covered by a cream silk blanket. She could feel him on top of her. His hands lingered on her thighs, slowly sliding up. His hands were rough, but warm. Her skin was on fire; she could feel his hot breath at the nape of her neck. His lips planted soft and light kisses on her skin leading up to her jaw. His lips quickly brushed on hers.   
She sat up quickly, hearing a knock on her door. Her breaths huffed heavily as she laced up her boots. She ran to the door, creaking open.   
Ren stood at the door, taken by surprise she kept her hand on her neck. The entire daydream felt real; slowly she was coming back to reality.  
“Ren, is something wrong?” Her voice was hoarse and raspy. She cleared her throat, snickering. What was wrong with her?  
“One of my men, well Vincent is missing. And according to one of your ladies, so is Starla,” he sniffed. Rey nodded, stepping out of her cabin. She closed the door behind her.   
“Uh, I oddly know where they would be,” she ran her hand through her hair. Ren chuckled, he’d never seen Rey so flustered before. He had no idea what it was about.   
She jumped quickly down the stairs leading below deck. She hardly went below deck, but it was nice to see her entire crew sleeping soundly in the crew’s quarter. She continued climbing down, going lower into the ship. Under that was where they kept all their supplies, weapons, and food.   
Both of them could hear the slight sound of moaning, Rey chuckled, while Ren cringed at the noise. Rey walked behind the barrels, Ren following slowly behind her.   
Starla and Vincent, had not gone very far. They stood the corner, lips locked. Rey cleared her throat and crossed her arms. The couple turned around, stunned. Starla pushed Vincent off of her, both of them wiping their mouths.   
“Go to bed you two,” Rey giggled. They both nodded and ran off. “At least someone’s getting some,” she mumbled.   
“What?” Ren snickered. Rey bit her lip, shaking her head.   
“Nothing, we should talk to them tomorrow,” she uncrossed her arms.   
“Yeah, we should,” he nodded.   
They both awkwardly said goodnight and headed their separate ways. Rey returning to her cabin, dazed.   
Having him in front her made her daydream so much more real. All the little details played over and over in her head. His coarse hands, his warm breath, the softness of his lips, and everything she felt. It was odd, Rey never had dreams of that sort. She never needed them, she had gotten the real thing plenty of times. There was no need for her to imagine it. With Ren it was different, he was a piece of cake she could have, but not eat.   
She swung the bottle of rum to her lips, trying to forget whatever it was that she imagined. Those thoughts needed to go away, she had needed to focus on what was important. Day dreaming about the General was not a priority for her.   
She finished the bottle, hardly feeling anything. Alcohol, unless in a large amount, had no effect on her anymore. She found it sad really, it was one thing she took pleasure in.   
Rey always watched the sunrise from her window. A little sign of hope because everyday she was closer.   
The sun shined through, waking Jaime from her deep sleep. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms. Rey laughed, happy to see she got a good night’s sleep.   
“Sleep well?” Jaime nodded, searching for her boots. Rey grabbed her hat, and set it on her head. “Well, time to wake up everyone else.”  
Chilly, the cold breeze hit both the girls, causing them to shiver. Rey ran to the quarterdeck, gripping the rudder. Her hands felt her pockets, looking for her compass. She needed to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. She did not give anyone night watch, and the ship had just been sailing on it’s own.   
She had only come up two times to check on their direction. Both times the ship had been steering North, but now it was heading slightly East. Rey spinned the rudder, trying to move it so they faced North. She noticed the fore sail was not open all the way.   
Her crew began appearing from below deck, all going to do their job. All wanting to get their morning duties done, so they could eat their breakfast.   
Rey enjoyed her breakfast in her room, Ren outside her door eating with his men.   
Ren had not told his men anything about Rey, all worried for their eventual death. Their conversation was interrupted by Ruth May, who found herself in front of Rey’s door with Jaime’s help.   
“Excuse us, your majesty,” Jaime cutrised. Ren rolled his eyes and moved out of the ladies way.   
Jaime knocked on the door, waiting for Rey to let them in. Rey opened the door, letting Ruth May in. Jaime closed the door, not entering the room.   
“Not going to talk to Mommy?” Louis, who up to this point had remained silent in any issue, spoke.   
“Shut it, Resto. Trying to suck up to your little queen?” Jaime pointed at Ren, sticking out her tongue.   
Jaime and Louis had become well acquainted. She tried to get information on Ren and his men from him. He refused to give anything up, in his opinion he was protecting the crown. After a few death threats, she got him to speak, merely his name and his shipmates’ names. Jaime was determined to crack him, become his spy on Ren’s plans. She knew Rey was fond of him in a odd way, but she knew better. Ren was hatching a plan against her and she was persistent to be the one to stop it.   
“He is a General-” she shushed him, pulling out her sword.   
“Don’t care, and the General has reminded me enough times,” she put away her sword. She waved and skipped along, knowing there was nothing they could do.   
“Why don’t you say anything General?” Aaron asked. He was tired of being treated, well like a boy again.   
“They can kill us without reason,” he put his food aside, dusting off his hands. “Besides, Jaime’s a little girl. I expect better from you, Louis. We may not be on my ship anymore, but I am still in charge of you and everything that happens to you. So Vincent, under my command you should not be having sexual relations with anyone, especially not a pirate,” he scolded, Vincent turning away.   
“She’s more than a pirate. Besides it’s not like we haven’t noticed you and the Captain. We aren’t blind, Louis and Aaron are too afraid to even say anything,” Vincent angrily spoke the words he’d been holding in. Louis and Aaron pleading with their eyes for him to shut up.   
“What? There’s nothing going,” Ren awkwardly let the words out, a bit flushed.   
“Sure there isn’t,” Vincent rolled his eyes, got up and headed below deck.   
“Louis?” Ren had hoped he was not so obvious.   
“No comment,” he said, standing up, pulling Aaron along with him. Ren scoffed and leaned against the wall. Was he so obvious?   
Inside Rey’s cabin, she sat by the window, all finished with her breakfast. The sun was still rising, the clouds blocking it out for the most part.  
Ruth May sat on the chair by Rey’s desk. She tapped on the wooden table, noticing how it felt broken. She ran her fingers over it carefully, not wanting to get a splitter.   
“Rey, I wanted to ask-” she did not have time to finish her sentence.   
“I told him,” her eyes on the horizon.   
“Told who, what?” Ruth May entreated. Rey began playing with the bracelets on her wrist.   
“The General. I told him about the curse,” she frowned at the words.   
“Why would you tell him?” Rey’s motives were unclear to her.   
“I wanted to, I thought he would understand, or at least help me,” she explained, still not turning to see her.   
“Help you? He won’t help you, that’s his… Queen,” her pause was too long for comfort.   
“How do you know that’s his queen?” Rey had not told anyone, not even Jaime.   
Ruth May was quiet a while. “One of his men told me,” she lied. Although with her years with Rey, she had become a very good liar.   
“They talk to you?” Rey had spoken with them, but all of them refused to speak with her.   
“One does,” that was not a lie. Aaron had spoken with Ruth May, at times. Claiming she reminded him of his mother. “The little one,” she gestured.   
“Oh, that’s nice… He said he would help me,” she smiled, glancing quickly at her.   
“Help you?!” Ruth May stood up, pushing the chair back.   
“Yes, but he said only if I don’t kill her,” Ruth May walked forward, following the sound of Rey’s voice.  
“Please tell me you agreed,” Ruth May begged, a tear fell from her eye. The odd blue color of them staring at Rey.   
“Of course not,” Rey let out a groan of disgust. “He’s idiot to think I would even consider doing that.”  
“Why, because he’s a human being? Rey, he’s just trying to save a life,” she wiped her tear away.   
“A life, that life was made by someone who took away everything from me. The Skywalkers don’t deserve lives,” she kicked the wall by the window.   
“They’re people, Rey,” she tried to reason with her. “I can’t keep standing on the sidelines and let you go through with this,” she tugged at her own hair.   
“Sidelines? You try and talk me out of this every month,” she defended. “This would not have happened if you hadn’t killed him,” she accused, shouting.   
“Was I supposed to let you die?!” She yelled back.   
“Yes! I told you about the curse. Death would have been better than this,” she pointed at her chest, but it was no use. Ruth May could not see.   
“I risked everything for you, Rey. I can’t see because I saved you. I let continue this childish plan of yours,” Ruth May, stepped in the direction of where she heard Rey from.   
“It’s not childish! It’s for my mother! It’s for my family!” She screamed, wishing she could cry.   
“Their my family too!” Ruth May broke down, spilling tears. “It’s my family too,” she sat on the floor, wiping her face.   
Rey exhaled heavily and leaned against the window. She stared at her, hating the reminder she bore.   
“No, they are not,” Rey sighed.   
“I may not bare the name, but that’s my family Rey. Think about it,” Ruth May stood up, refusing to speak to Rey any longer. She searched for the door and stepped out.   
She heard the mutterings of a young man, she knew. “General?” She questioned.   
“Yes, Mad’am?” He answered quickly. Ruth May held her arm out, waiting for him to hold it.   
“I need to talk to you Kylo,” she whispered when he was closer to her. “In private,” Ren accepted.   
The couple headed below deck, to where Ruth May slept. Ren had no idea what it was about, but from the tone Ruth May had used, he knew it was not a good thing.


	3. I Know Who You Are

The crew’s quarter was completely silent. All of the ladies that were having lunch, leaving as soon as they saw Ruth May and Ren. None of them asking any questions.   
Ren kept quiet, afraid of what Ruth May wanted to speak to him about. He sat on the window ledge by Ruth May’s bed. She rubbed her palms together, clearing her throat constantly.   
“Madam?” The awkward silence was killing him.   
Ruth May was one of Rey’s closest ladies, practically family to her. His heart beated rapidly as he waited for her to speak.   
“She likes you,” she stated plainly, although Ren was a little confused.   
“What are you talking about?” Ren asked, obviously puzzled.   
“Rey, she likes you,” she stood up, not being able to sit down.   
Ren’s mouth hung open slightly, with flushed cheeks, he was speechless. Rey could not like him, she threatened to kill him every day, and she hardly wanted to look at him. He admitted at one point he could see that Rey found him attractive, but actually liking him seemed a bit far fetched.   
“No she doesn’t,” he shook his head, refusing to believe it.   
“She does, whether you believe it or not,” she bit on her thumb, pacing. “This is not a good thing,” she stopped, feeling herself near a pole. She stood still, remembering her sense of direction.   
“Why is it not? I don’t like her,” it was not a lie, but it was not really the truth. He thought she was attractive, but her personality was not something he wanted to mess with. He liked her physically.   
“Ha, who doesn’t like Rey, everyone here likes Rey,” she exclaimed raising her arms in the air. “I can remember what she looked like. And I know that anyone with working eyes… People like her, she is an attractive young lady. And quite charming, if she tries,” Ren chuckled. Rey had never been very charming. Seductive, maybe, but charming?   
“Yes, she is attractive and that reels you in. But I know the kind of person she is. Honesty I’m not interested,” if Ruth May could roll her eyes she would. “Alright that doesn’t matter,” Ren sighed.   
“Okay maybe I do like her,” he shrugged. “I can’t,” he told the truth. He couldn’t.   
Ren could not like Rey, or pursue her in any way. He was her captive and he was still on duty. It was just plain hypocritical.   
It did seem out of character for Rey and himself. Rey was a strong, hard headed, and selfish. She enjoyed being alone for the most part. Socializing was not her strong suit, unless it was her crew. It had been easy to convince young misfits that the pirate life was the best thing for their lives. Regular people, those who fit in, were a whole other level. In fact, Rey for the most part hated other people. No one, but the ladies on her crew, understood. Life was not easy at all. Losing both parents, no other family members, Rey had to grow up in days. Of course, she felt nothing, but her mindset was still one of an eight year old. Now she was more of a horny teenager, stubborn with a strong want for sex and revenge.   
Ren on the other hand, was more open minded. He cared for others, despite that being against man’s nature. He had never been alone, someone always at his side. He quite fancied other's company. He was a gregarious. He had constantly craved the approval of his superiors, which was mostly women. After his father died, he stood up and decided women would no longer push him over. Still he tried to be kind, and helpful to those who needed it. Taking after his mother, and grandmother. Now he realized that his grandfather’s story was kept hidden from him, so that he could have a better perspective of his family. He had grown up too fast as well, but still he struggled to keep an open mind and remain chaste. Chastity was something he failed at quickly, but still after being promoted to general, he tried again to restrain.   
“Can’t or can, she gets what she wants,” Ruth May, searched for her bed, trying to sit. Ren stood up and helped her find her place. He wondered where her aid was, or if she even had an aid.   
“This is not up to her,” he said, sitting back down again.   
“She will, I promise,” she crossed her fingers, “Which is why we need to stop her,” she suggested.   
Ren scrunched his eyebrows, mouth agape. “What? Stop her?” Was she really suggesting that? Was this a trap?   
“Rey. I know you don’t want her to kill your queen. Neither do I, so I think we should come up with a plan to stop her for good,” she pounded her fist on her hand.   
“That’s not a good idea,” he decided he was going to stop Rey. His plan did not involve other people though. He was not going to plot a murder with one of Rey’s closest ladies.   
“We both want to stop her, why not together?” Her tone was desperate.   
“I appreciate the help, but I don’t think it’s your place to do this,” he stood up, wanting to leave.   
Ren had heard many bad ideas in his life and this was one of them. Ruth May was not going to be involved in the murder of Rey Bellator. He had to do it on his own, so no one but he was hurt in the process.   
“It is my place. I’ve let her get this far, but she’s close now. This needs to stop. And she’ll never stop unless she’s dead,” her voice was loud. Ren hushed her afraid someone could be listening in.   
“Quiet, or you’ll get us both killed. Look, I can handle this. This is my problem, not yours,” he began pacing, pondering.   
“I love Rey, but too many lives have already been lost,” Ruth May sighed.   
“Alright, but this is a bad idea. There is no reason for you to be involved,” he ran his hand through his hair.   
“I need to be involved. It’ll be easier, she trust me with her life,” Ruth May did not want to kill Rey, but it was more a greater cost than Rey’s life.   
“No, I don’t want to talk about this with you madam,” he grabbed her shoulder then let it go.   
Jaime’s loud voice echoed through the crew’s quarter, “Ren you down here?” Ren panicked, hoping she had heard nothing.   
“Yes I am,” he shouted back. Jaime bounced down the stairs, curious as to why Ruth May was talking to Ren.  
“Rey needs you,” she giggled, coming to conclusions on what was going on.   
“For what?” Rey never called for him.   
“No questions, just come,” Ren nodded. Ruth May grabbed what she thought was his arm, stopping him.   
“This isn’t over,” she whispered, causing Jaime to snicker. Ren pulled his arm away and walked over to Jaime.   
“Lead the way,” Ren gestured up, following behind her.   
“Well General, a blind women is a good choice, so she can’t see how ugly you are,” Jaime chuckled at her own joke.   
“What?” Ren laughed a bit, confused.  
“You and Ruth May,” she shook her head side to side, hinting.   
“No! What? I don’t like Ruth May, I was helping her get below deck,” he explained.   
“Sure General,” she giggled again, not believing him.   
“Jaime I can assure you, there’s nothing there,” he tried again. Jaime nodded, and walked away. Ren realized they were at Rey’s door. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was sure he was not prepared for it.   
“General, glad you could join us,” Rey announced as he came in through the door. He had not bothered to knock, which probably should have done.   
Sitting in front of Rey was Vincent and Starla. Ren, then, understood what it was about. They had said they would talk to the two, just never got around to it.   
“Let’s get started, shall we?” Rey’s voice was high as if she was speaking to a child who ate the cake.   
“Captain Bellator, I promise we haven’t done anything,” Starla pleaded immediately.   
“Well, I wouldn’t say we haven’t done anything,” Vincent spoke up, obviously having to brag. Ren chuckled, earning a glare from Rey.   
“Now I don’t know who to believe,” Rey smirked, Ren standing by her side.   
“I promise Captain. We will end it if that’s what you please,” Starla begged.   
Rey looked over at Ren, sort of asking for his opinion on the matter.   
“I think you should end it,” Ren suggested, watching out for Rey’s reaction.   
“I agree,” Rey nodded along.   
“If that is what you please Captain,” Starla held her hands to her heart. Vincent scoffed.   
“So you two can fuck around, but we can’t,” Vincent yelled. Rey, to Ren’s and Starla’s surprise, did not get angry.  
“If I was fucking your General, you’d know,” she chuckled and everyone in the room began to feel uncomfortable.   
Rey walked to her desk and grabbed a bottle of rum and poured herself some in a glass cup. “You want some Ren?” She offered, raising her glass.   
“I don’t drink,” he shook his head.   
“More for me than,” she drowned the drink and turned back to Vincent and Starla. “I hope it’s clear to the both of you, that no one on this ship is fucking anyone. I’m not having sex with Ren, okay?” She bent her knees to their height like she was explaining something to a child. “You’d hardly ever see him if I was alright?” They both nodded. “So it’s settled then, this is over,” she pointed to the both of them and went to pour herself some more alcohol.   
Both of them walked out, while Ren stayed in the room. He let out a huge sigh and took a seat. Rey began laughing as she sat down on her lounge chair. She drowned more of her drink and continued to pour more into her glass instead of drinking straight from the bottle.   
“They’d hardly see me huh?” Ren smirked.   
“Yep,” she giggled. “Um, it’s just I know that’s not the first you’ve been accused of sleeping with me,” her voice was sincere.   
“How do you know?” He shrugged off his jacket.   
“You don’t think I have my crew come to me everyday about what they hear from you guys, because I do,” she put her drink down.   
“Not surprised, I do the same,” Ren admitted.   
“Of course you do,” her head fell back onto the headrest. “About what you said last night, not killing your queen.”  
“Yes, what about it?” Ren entreated. Rey lifted her head up, looking him in the eye.   
“I’m sort of beginning to consider it,” Ren titled his head in question, “For reals,” she assured.   
“I don’t know if I should believe you or not?” Rey took another swing.   
“Well you should because my word, it means everything,” she stood up and searched for her hat.   
Placing her hat on her head, she leaned against her desk staring at map on it. Ren walked over to stand behind her, looking over shoulder.   
“We’re close right?” He stepped in closer, Rey letting herself lean into him, “To Alckers,” he finished, she nodded.  
“Very close,” she threw a breath as he placed his hands on her hips. Rey let her head fall on his chest and he gripped her hips tighter pressing her against him. “Too close,” she turned around sitting on her desk. He stood in between her legs, still towering over her. Fisting his shirt she pulled him in closer to her.   
“We can’t,” he sighed resting his forehead against hers.   
“But I want to,” she entwined her hands around his neck.   
Their noses nudged against each other as they breathed heavily into each other’s mouths. “I really really want to,” she moved her head in while he pulled away.   
“I think maybe I should go,” he said running his hand through his hair.   
Rey sitting there flustered agreed, “You’re right, um, you should go.”  
Ren began thinking about what would happen if he gave into Rey. He wasn’t sure if he was seriously considering sleeping with her. It didn’t matter because his thoughts were interrupted by Ruth May. She called him down to the prison cells where no one was currently being held.   
“Are you in or what?” She asked.   
Ren thought back to the flushed Rey he left behind sitting on her desk. Shaking his head he said, “I can’t. I need to do this on my own.”  
“No, I’m going to help you no matter what you need,” she insisted.   
“And if I refuse?” He stared at the familiar women in front of him.   
“Then I’ll tell Rey,” she threatened.   
“Tell her what?” He scoffed.   
“I know who you are,” she paused, “Ben Organa.” Ren stopped dead in his tracks.   
“What did you call me?” He swallowed.   
“Son of the Queen Leia of Alderaan and General Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala,” Ren went into shock. She knew and she would tell Rey, who would kill him immediately.   
“How do you know that?”   
“I’m helping you,” she dismissed his question and left him in the lowest part of the ship. She knew Ren now had no choice, but to help her.


	4. I Happen To Love Planks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadistic Assholes!

It was one of the few times Rey decided to lay on her bed. Jamie was asleep in the crew’s quarter and Ren was back to sleeping with his crew. She tossed and turned, not use to being alone in her room. She stared out the window as her mind drifted off.   
Ren’s hands on her hips earlier that day and how close she was to tasting his lips. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted him. It had been a long time since she’d gotten any action, too busy focusing on her mission.   
She walked over to the large map of Vela pinned to her wall. They were only three days away from Alckers, and only a few weeks away from Alderaan. It was so close and now she wasn’t sure on her choices. Ren was certainly influencing her.   
Rey decided to check if the ship was going in the right direction, leaving no one on night duty. Stepping out of her cabin she noticed Ren standing by the helm on the upper deck.   
“What are you doing?” She asked, walking over to him.   
“I didn’t touch the helm, I know that’s bad luck,” he lifted his hands. She nodded and placed her hands on the wood. “I just like being up here, I miss being captain,” he shrugged.   
Rey bit her lip, she felt tug of sympathy. She’d hate for someone to take her ship and taking one of the few things that gave her joy. Being at sea was the one place where she felt happiness. She couldn’t imagine how it must feel Ren, who worked to get it.   
“I’m...sorry,” Ren chuckled at Rey’s mumbled words. He’d never heard her apologize.   
“It’s okay, you’re just getting what’s yours. I’m just a causality,” Rey began feeling guilty, which is not a feeling she was use to.   
“Do you come out here often?” She wondered.   
“Only when I’m not sleeping in your room,” he admitted. “My men think I come to your room at night, that’s why Vincent thought I was sleeping with you,” he leaned against the railing of the deck, staring the ocean ahead.   
“Jamie told me you were talking to Ruth May,” she began steering, sparing a glance at him.   
“I was,” he didn’t lie.  
“What about? Because Jamie’s telling everyone you’re having an affair,” She chuckled, thinking of Ruth May ever taking interest in any other person.   
“An affair? Why an affair?”   
“Ruth May is married, she’s always wearing her ring,” she pointed to her ring finger.   
“So why is she on a ship here with you?” He smirked.   
“He’s well, technically speaking, dead,” she shrugged. She tucked hair behind her ear, trying not to think too hard on it.   
“Did you kill him?” He blurted out. She shook her head.   
“No, no. I didn’t kill him,” she laughed. She coughed and checked her compass. They were headed North, as they always were. “You just going to stay here then?”   
She turned to look at him. He was still leaning against the railing, his sleeves rolled up and his hair shining in the moonlight. She exhaled heavily and shuddered.   
“Are you cold?” He pushed himself off the railing and stood by Rey’s side.   
“No,” she glanced at him quickly. “I just um...the wind...is um windy,” she swallowed.   
“Right the wind,” he held in a laugh.   
Ren rubbed her shoulders, “You’re freezing,” feeling the goosebumps beneath her shirt. His arms snaked around her torso, pulling her closer to him.   
“You said we couldn’t,” she gripped the helm harder.   
“I don’t remember,” he breathed into her ear. She reached for his hands, bringing them down to her hips.   
“I know,” she grinded bottom against him, “That this,” Ren placed his lips against her neck, “Uh is wrong.” He began sucking on the skin, working his way up to her ear.  
“Stop talking,” he urged her. She continued driving her hips into his crotch. She could feel him growing against her as he kept sucking her neck.   
“Do you want to go to my room?” She whispered, leaning against the helm for support.   
“Sure,” he bit down her earlobe. Taking a hand off the helm, Rey reached for his cock through his pants. He moaned against her neck; she turned around and began undoing his belt.   
Upon hearing loud footsteps, they pulled away from each other. Ren began thinking of anything to calm himself down and Rey used her hair to cover the marks on her neck.   
“Captain, General, there’s a situation,” Louis said quickly, eyeing the two.   
“What’s wrong, Louis?” Ren grew concerned.   
“I, um, just come down,” he rushed. Rey and Ren raced after him, going down to the crew’s quarters.   
All the ladies were surrounding the corner, where Ruth May usually slept. Not seeing her, Rey panicked and rushed through the crowd of girls. Rey finally saw Ruth May, but she was holding a crying Starla in her arms.   
“What’s wrong?” Rey asked reaching for Starla.   
“It seems that Vincent tried to rape Starla,” Ruth May ran her hand through her hair. Her sobs grew louder when Ruth May told Rey.   
“Where is he?” Rey grinded her teeth together.   
“He’s knocked out in a prison cell,” Herodid informed her.   
“We didn’t want to do anything without your orders,” Jamie said, making her way to her side.   
“Alright, you’re all dismissed from your duties tomorrow till I figure this out,” She ran her hand through her hair.   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jamie asked cautiously.   
“Just till before noon, inform the rest of them,” Rey pushed past the crowd in anger.   
“Ren!” Rey yelled as went back up to deck. He followed behind her quickly till he got inside her room. He stood by the door, closing it behind him. “Is it possible?” She asked pacing around her room.   
“Do you not believe her?” Ren didn’t know what to think. Vincent had been more agitated lately. Ren knew the truth though, Vincent had most likely tried to do it.   
“Of course I believe her, but do you think it’s possible for one of your men to do that, or try?” Rey trusted her crew blindly, but she didn’t think one of Ren’s men would be stupid enough to try anything.   
“As much as I like to believe in my men, I believe Starla,” Rey nodded and searched her room for a book.   
She found it in one of her drawers, it was large. She opened it, looking through a list of punishments. Ren came over and stood at her side. Rey placed her finger on the first bolded word on page. It stayed there for a while before she slammed her hand against the book and went back to staring at it.  
“What’s wrong Rey?” Ren asked. Rey was stunned that he called her by her name, but she didn’t say anything.   
“I, um, can’t read,” Rey wanted to cry, but she couldn’t.   
“What?”   
“I’m illiterate, I didn’t go to school,” she confessed. Ren grabbed her finger and placed it back on the bolded word.   
“Punishments for Crew,” he read, and continued on the next line. “Stealing, now that’s not the one we need, do we?” He asked nudging her with his shoulder.   
“No,” she smiled. They continued to read on till they reached the one they wanted.   
“Vi-vio-violation and rap-no rape,” Rey read, with Ren still at her side.   
“See you’re catching on,” Ren smiled, squeezing her hand.   
Rey leaned her head against his shoulder and let him read the rest. “Looks like Vincent will have to walk the plank,” he sighed.   
“Oh how fantastic,” she cheered and then coughed. “I happen to love planks,” she shrugged. “And I don’t get to use them often enough.”  
“You are sadistic,” he chuckled.   
“It kind of comes into play when you only have half a heart,” she turned to face him. “It’s weird seeing you here,” she placed her hands on his chest, “By my side.” He raised an eyebrow at her, confused.   
“Why?” He questioned.   
“I rather like you behind me,” she stated bluntly. He chuckled and grabbed her hands. Turning her around, wrapping his arms around her.   
“I do too,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Rey giggled and placed her hands over his, entwining her finger with his.   
Ren sucked on the skin behind her ear, his hand playing with the hem of her pants. “Ren, we can’t,” she stopped his hand. “At least not tonight.” She pulled away and sat on her desk, pulling him in closer. “It just feels wrong,” he placed his hands on her thighs.   
“Okay,” he nodded and went to sit on one of her chairs. “If that’s what you want,” he sighed.   
“What I want,” she skipped over and sat on his lap, “Is to sleep,” she said and rested her head on his chest.   
Ren didn’t say anything, he simply rubbed her shoulder and let her breath calmly. Rather quickly though, she got up and went back to trying to read, till eventually Ren fell asleep.   
She found it difficult to read without Ren’s help, but she still managed through the book. She’d usually had Jamie read for her, but now all she needed was him. She shook her head as she thought it, that was crazy she didn’t need Ren.  
It was insane of her to think about the quick transition they had made from enemies to whatever they were doing now. She knew with every fiber of her being that what she was doing was not only wrong, but jeopardizing her mission.   
She stared at his sleeping body and the gentle hum of his breathing; she was in too deep. If she continued like this she would never get her heart back. She needed to stay away, at least for a while. It needed to be something to be considered after she had her hands on Skywalker.   
A knock interrupted her train of thought and Ren’s sleep. She answered the door, hiding Ren from the view.   
“Jaime, is something wrong?” Jaime ignored Rey and barged in.   
“Why is he sleeping here?” She seemed taken aback that Ren was resting on one of Rey’s chairs.   
“He was helping me figure out what to do with Vincent. It’s his crew after all,” she shot a look of panic to Ren, who then sat up.   
“Right.” He confirmed.   
Jaime glared suspiciously at the two and then at the books on the floor. She walked over to Rey and whispered in her ear about how the prisoner was awake. She then left the room shutting the door quietly.   
“I guess you better set up the plank,” Ren sighed. 

The women of the crew stood in three lines facing the rising sun, where the plank was set. The girls had never seen it used for it was quite a rare execution. Jamie stood next to Vincent and behind her was the two men left of Ren’s crew.   
It came as a surprise when Rey came out of her cabin with Ren standing tall behind her. They all averted their eyes towards Vincent instead of the pair.   
Rey stepped forward till she was in front of Vincent. In her hand was her gun, loaded and ready to go. She held the end to his chest and chuckled.   
“You don’t deserve a quick death,” she spit into his face. She stepped back a bit and faced her crew.   
“Ladies because I have a little respect for Alderaan's naval army,” she smirked, “I am allowing the General to go through discharging before execution.” She turned to Ren as a cue and he stepped down.   
Ren stood in front of Vincent and sighed. “I didn’t think I would ever have to do this in my naval career,” Louis and Aaron walked towards Rey who placed her sword in their palms. They bowed their heads and turned to Ren. “Vincent Lancass, you are hereby dishonorably discharged from the Alderaan’s Naval Army for the crimes of attempted sexual assault towards Starla Goss.” Ren grabbed the sword and ran the blade of the sword against his bare shoulder.   
He hadn’t said anything the entire time, but he screamed then. Ren used a cloth to wipe the blood off the blade and he handed it back to Rey.   
“Alright now the fun part.”  
Jaime tied his hands together behind his back as well as his legs. Rey walked over to Starla who was handed Rey’s gun.   
“To guarantee that you will die, you’ll bleed out as well.”   
Starla pointed the gun to his leg and shot. He cried out again and fell to the ground. Jaime held him up and dragged him over to the plank.   
“Walk,” Rey said calmly. He slowly limped, blood spilling from his leg; he jumped.   
Starla handed the gun back and fell to the ground. The girls gathered around her, comforting her. Rey looked at Ren who gave her a sad smile. Although she had no regrets about Vincent, she felt sympathy for Ren. Having to send one of his crew off in such a way, it was not something she ever wanted to happen to her.   
Rey walked back into her cabin, but Ren never followed. He needed time and she needed it too.


End file.
